Harry Potter & The Long Lost Twin
by Riley Nox
Summary: 7th year,HHr,DG,BOC, Voldemort is DEAD! and theres a twin!
1. A End and a Beginning

Harry Potter and the Long Lost Twin

7th Year FanFic

Chap 1

By, Sam

Harry was anxious. Scared. Tense. Nervous. He was 17 almost a fully trained wizard. He would be returning to Hogwarts for his final year with a small exception. His newly discovered twin.

Fear.

After 17 year he was finally getting to meet his sister. His twin. And yet he was scared. Scared to meet his own sister he was afraid that she would judge him like everyone else. Just 'the boy who lived'. Except that had changed now for he was 'the boy who lives'. For he had defeated Voldemort after 16 years he had finally done it. The final battle was over a month a go yet he could remember it like it was yesterday….

Flashback1 month previous

After much begging on Harry, Ron, and Hermione's part Dumbledore finally agreed to let Harry spend a few days at number 12 before returning to the Dursleys. Hermione had made the boys finish al there homework in the first 3 days, which on the 4th the boys were thankful for. On the 4th day it happened, during dinner the night before Harry was supposed to leave.

Over 100 death eaters came flooding in from the doors and windows. Curses started to fly everywhere between the members of the Order and the death eaters. Although they were outnumbered about 4-to-1 the were putting up a good fight, and it seemed to be in there favor especially when the death eaters started to flee after seeing so much of the order present. But in the end that didn't matter nothing did, except Harry, and Voldemort.

It was between Harry and that bastard Voldemort. As soon as he showed up Harry knew what he had to do, he knew w it was between them and that no one else could help. He was so oblivious to his surroundings that he never saw Ron take the killing curse right in the chest. The only part that he saw was Hermione fall through the floor where she laid unconscious, dead at his feet. At that point the wanted to die Hermione was the only reason that he lived and if she was dead he didn't want to live either. Voldemort took that has his chance to act, he hit Harry with the killing curse. It backfired again only this time sense Harry was more magical and powerful it killed him. That's when something clicked in Harry's mind he knew that he had to finish him off good. He looked down at his bloody hands and got an idea if it worked 1st year why not now? He walked to where Voldemort lay cold and dead, and touched him he turned to ashes almost instantly. He was nothing more than dust in the wind. Harry was free, the world was free finally after all these years Harry had done it he killed the darkest, most hated wizard in the world. That was his last thought as his world around him went black , and he fell to the ground unconcious.

He woke up a week later in St.Mungo's with Hermione at his side. 'it's a dream' he thought ' she died, she's dead, so does that mean in dead too?'.

"Oh, Harry your alive! I thought you would never wake up, ooo I'm so happy." tears of joy streamed down her face

The only thing Harry managed to say was, "Hermione,…. (cough) will you….(choke)…marry me?"

"Yes, Yes! I would be honored to marry you, I love you Harry."

"I lo…Ding Dong

End

Harry was disrupted from his thoughts by the sound of a door bell. 'O god she's here' were his last thoughts as he descended the stairs.

He opened the door and almost fainted with shock, because standing before him was his exact replica. His nose. His mothers eyes, his eyes. His fathers hair, his hair, only longer at around her shoulders. And his scar. They were identical, there was no denying that. She was beautiful just like their mother.

A/N: He he sorry but the urge was too great I had t make at least 1 cliff hanger. Plz enjoy R/R

Sam


	2. From Bad to Good

Harry Potter and the Long Lost Twin

Chapter 2

By, Sam

They were sitting on the Hogwarts Express watching the country side roll by, reflecting on their thoughts of the past summer and the school year ahead. They were all there Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Blaise, and Samantha. All except Ron and Luna they were dead they died in the final battle, it was a topic of conversation that they all tried to avoid. Harry and Hermione were engaged. Draco and Ginny had been dating for about two months now. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were on the good side now, and had seen the errors of there ways.

-Flashback-

Three days after Harry was released from St.Mungo's, Dumbledore showed up at the Weasleys (which was temporary headquarters for now), with some unexpected and unwelcomed guests, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini. He called a meeting for the order and told them everything about the newcomers. He informed them that they would be staying with the Weasleys till the start of term when they would al take the Hogwarts Express back to school. Dumbledore was now Harry, Draco and Blaise's guardians. He was Harry 's great-grandfather(he waited to tell them now sense it was safe with no Voldemort). And he was both Draco and Blaise's great uncle of sorts.

There would be no Slytherin now or ever again. Harry would have the unfortunate task of testing all the Slytherins with his blood. If they were a dark wizard it would burn them( Voldemort was too dark that's why he turned to ashes) and depending on the burn it was either Azkaban, or they could stay at school or they would be chucked out. With a mild burn they would have the option to convert to the light side and be resorted like Draco, and Blaise. Or if the burn was severe they would go to Azkaban, the worse the burn the longer the sentence. And if worst came to worst they would be so dark that they would turn to ashes and would then of course be disposed of.

After that all that was said were apologies.

"Harry and Hermione I would just like to say congratulations on the engagement. And now to all of you I am sorry for being a giant prick and a arrogant ass for the last seven years , and making your lives a living hell." Draco looked at the with sincere sympathy in his eyes.

"And I would just like to add my own congratulations and apology. As stupid and as disrespectful as it may sound we are happy that our parents are dead. They forced all this dark shit upon us and even tried to force us to get the dark mark. Half the time we acted like asses because we were jealous. Jealous of the love and support of your friends and family. I know that it will take time for you all to trust us and we know that, we would just like to say though that we trust and respect each and everyone of you. I hope that we can all forget mine and Dracos mistakes and hopefully change your opinion of us based on our new and improved attitude." He then repeated the same look that Draco had used moments before.

After that it was all a blur for them all. They were of coarse welcomed with opened arms by all of the order, the Weasley, and lastly by Harry and Hermione.

Then Dumbledore told them about Sam. She would go to the Dursleys on the first of August and join Harry and get to know him and vise versa. Then 1 week before term they would return to the Weasley so everyone could meet her.

Everyone was flabbergasted to say the least. Everyone but Harry, he just sat there with tears rolling down his face as he cried softly into his hands. Because he knew that it would be coming eventually, he just didn't know when. Now that he knew he was scared to death. Scared that she would see him like everyone else, 'the famous boy who lives.'

-End-

Every thing was good except for Ron and Luna being dead thing. The boys found out that they all had inherited land that bordered each other in Godrics Hallow and they were planning to build a large estate on it. They were all wondering about the Slytherins and there reactions would be. The main topic of conversation for now.

"That will be a site" Ginny chuckled from were she sat in Draco's arms " 'All Slytherins who do not wish to convert to the light side don't bother unpacking cause you are officially expelled'."

"Can you imagine the looks on there faces? I'm just glad that Draco and i get to be in Gryffindore with you guys."

Sam who had remained silent until now decided to join in" I just hope that I'm it with you guys, I cant imagine being away from my brother after I've just met him. I wish that i could of been sorted privately like you two, I'm so nervous i feel sick."

It aint that bad and I'm more than positive that you'll be in Gryffindore because your and Harry's family have all been in Gryffindore for centuries and always will be, because your Godric Gryffindore's decedents." Hermione stated matter of factly

They all fell silent again until Harry asked" Do you guys think that Dumbledore will know any architects"

"Probably a ton because he his the new minister (Fudge was found to be high in the ranks with the Dark Lord). All I know id that it has go to have a Qudditch pitch. Is there any open spots on the team Harry" Blaise raised a brow at him

"Yeah, there all open except seeker."

"I'd lie to try out for beater. That was my position last year."

"Well congratulations you got it I've seen you play before your really good."

"Thanks Harry."

"Hey ill take the other beater if you don't mind."

"Sure i don't see why not although if you suck ill have to kick you out."

"Deal" Draco grinned at the thought of being able to play Quidditch again

"What if we have the girls here play chasers? Then we would just need a keeper."

"Harry i aint getting on a broom let alone play quidditch! Are you out of your mind! All the reading in the world couldn't prepare me for that."

"Shh..baby its ok you'll be great i know it so what about you two" He looked over at Ginny and Sam hopefully

"Harry you know I'm only doing this cause i love you right"

"Yeah, and i love you too honey" he replied sleepily as he drifted of to sleep

"He hasn't really been sleeping that well has he Sam" Hermione looked over at her new friend and soon to be sister in law

"Not really he'd fall asleep then wake up in the middle of the night shaking, crying, and covered in a cold sweat. It was so heartbreaking to watch i don't even think he realized i was with him in the room. I should made more of an effort to help i feel so bad about it now." by now she was silently crying into Blaises shoulder and comforting her

"Shh.. baby its ok. Everything will be alright

Hermione gave Ginny a knowing look and they both knew it was just a matter of time before one of them asked the other out

Draco who had been looking out the window for the past ten minutes decided to speak up" hey you guys i think were slowing down"

"Get ready Sam I'm sorry to say but there's going to be a lot of people staring at you, because your the' famous Harry potters' twin, right down to the scar" Hermione gave her a sympathetic look

"I know, I'm scared but i guess i really don't have a choice do i" she was now drying her eyes

"Well I don't know if this would make it any better for you but would you consider going out with me"

"Blaise, i would love to " she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Harry James! Stop looking at him like that all he did was ask you sister out so stop glaring at him"

"Sorry 'Mione i guess I'm just a little new to this whole big brother thing."

"I know you are and you happen to be very damn sexy when your in that full big brother mode" she blushed furiously as she made that last comment

"Yeah, well i think your sexy all the time" he leaned down and kissed her passionately which she returned with equal passion

"Hey guys i think that were here" Blaise said looking out the window

"Brace yourself Sam, and remember I'm always here for you. And I'm sorry that you have to go through all this crap." Harry looked at her sister with knowing eyes

"Thanks it feels good to know that your all watching over me, and harry non of this is your fault. and i fell blessed that I have the best big brother that i could ever ask for" she giggled as she saw him blush at that last comment" and i love you"

"I love you too baby sis" they both stood up and embraced each other as the train was pulling into Hogsmeade Station.


	3. The Suprise

Harry Potter and the Long Lost Twin

Pg-13

Chap.3 The Surprise

By, Aku Musume

That night at the sorting ceremony Sam became a Gryffindor along with a handful of new first years. Harry and Hermione were announced the new Head Boy, and Girl. Plus there wouldn't be many empty cells at Azkaban tonight, because almost all of the Slytherins were sound to have the dark mark. The ones that were to young to have that were instantly burned when Harry's blood touched them. A few like Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle were so full of dark magic that they turned to dust instantly, no one evan felt sorry for them, they were swept into little baggies and sent to Azkaban were their parents could at least have there remains. The six of them didn't think that things could get much better, but they were way wrong. When they were done eating Dumbledore found them and told them to meet him in his office in 15 minutes.

" Come here baby sis I'm just so happy that you made it!"

" I know Harry me too!" was all she got out before Harry pulled her into his arms for a hug

Hermione, Ginny, and Draco all stood up and took turns giving her hugs and their congratulations. At last Blaise stood up and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead before she grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him down for a real kiss.

Dumbledore's office

"The reason I wanted you all to come here was so i could tell you about your new living arrangements." At that everyone was wide awake and all thoughts about sleep were gone "You look surprised i thought that you would've known that you would be getting new arrangements, especially Harry and Hermione, after all you are engaged. And I don't think that the gGyffindor boys will be too keen on the idea of sleeping in the same room with two young men that have made their last six years a living hell no matter how much you apoligise. But in time they will except it after you earn their trust."

"But Uncle, I understand why they all get separate chambers but why me and Ginny, not that I mind it in the least."

"That Sam is quite simple the reason for that is Harry is very protective and would not allow you to be in Gryffindor tower all by yourself after he just got you back he wouldn't want to lose you again, and the same goes for you Ginny because Harry looks to you and treats you like a little sister while you look to him like a big brother."

"So is this gonna be like our own private wing or tower, something like that?"

"Yes Harry thats exactly what it will be like. So I guess that the only part left is to tell you where your gonna be staying.The 3rd floor corridor will be your new home, that is best because it is still out of bounds to all students so no one will stumble upon it and invade on your privacy. Harry, you and Hermione will be sharing a room and adjoining bathroom, only because I trust you to be responsible young adults. Every one else will have their own separate rooms, the girls will be sharing a bathroom as will the boys. By the way I know everything that goes on in this castle so give me any reason not to trust you , and you will find yourselves in separate rooms in different parts of the castle faster than you can say 'lemon drop'" He looked down upon them with eyes that clearly told them ' I mean business'

In response they all muttered 'yes uncle'

"Good now its time for bed you have classes tomarro, your new password is 'snidget', so good night and i hope that you will all set good examples for Hogwarts' younger students."

"G'night uncle"

10 min l8r

"OMG! This is amazing uncle really out did himself this time."

"Tell me about it harry this is amazing" Draco's jaw was about on the floor as he looked around in amazement

"OMG, Harry come look at our room"

"O' Hermione this is perfect!" he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, as he twirled her around the room

"Sam come look at our rooms!"

" Just a minute Gin'"

She bid Blaise good night, just as Ginny came out only to kiss Draco good night and drag Sam off to see their new rooms.

A/N: thnx for reading i hope you enjoy! I had a sever case of writers bloke thats y it took so long to update plz R/R-Sam


	4. Discoveries

Harry Potter and the Long Lost Twin

By, Sam

Chap 4

Discoveries

PG-13

* * *

**A/N: This is a much much longer chapter...YAY!Ok really it aint that much but it is longer!**

* * *

**"**Hermione you haven't owled your parents about our engagement yet have you?" 

They were sitting in the common room of there private wing, sitting in there favorite chair by the fire. It was late Saturday night, so late in fact it wasn't Saturday night but now early Sunday morning. They had been sitting there sense dinner, they were all there earlier, they watched some movies on there muggle T.V, after that Draco decided to turn in, he was shortly followed by Blaise, Sam, and Ginny. Harry and Hermione had sense sat in a comfortable silence broken only by a few random snogging sessions.

"I'm so sorry Harry I've been meaning to but this week has just been so hectic with this being our N.E.W.T year and all the Head duties. But I promise that I will go up there today and owl them but only if you come" she tilted her head up and kissed him playfully on the lips " Well I'm heading to bed are you coming?"

"Yes, but I hardly think that, that was a proper good night kiss." he replied as he slowly picked her up and started to carry her to bed

"Oh' you don't do ya? Well hows this?" she then pulled his head down to her level and kissed him with a kiss that clearly said 'i love you'

Harry then continued to kiss her as he carried her to their bedroom, where he sat her down on the bed then sat next to her all with out braking off the kiss. They ended it a few minutes later only to fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Later that day Harry and Hermione headed up to the owlery to send the letter to her parents about there engagement. As they were heading back down they ran into Professor McGonnagal(really she was there aunt being her and Dumbledore had recently gotten married), and she asked to speak to them in her office. When they reached her office they were surprised to find Draco, Ginny, Blaise, and Samantha all waiting for them. 

"This year Dumbledore would like you all to attempt to become animagus." she gave them all one of her rare smiles as she looked around at all their shocked faces.

"But Aunt Minerva isn't that really advanced magic?" Harry was the first to ask the question that they all wanted answers to

"Harry James! Do not act like you three boys have not been planning on becoming animagus this year. You want to know how I know this right?" at that they all nodded their heads in response " Dumbledore told me, you see he knows everything that goes on in this castle. I think that there is a muggle saying that goes along the lines of ' If these wall could talk', and that is exactly the case here at Hogwarts."

The three boys all sat there with stunned looks on there faces while their girlfriends and fiancée were staring daggers at them.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione continued on with her rant even when Harry tried to interrupt her to explain "How could you? Didn't you think that we would like to try it too?Or is it because we are girls and you wouldn't like us to join in the fun or have some of our own?"

_"Ugh! He is so getting the couch for at least a week!"_ Harry just sat there and stared wide eyed at her, for he could have sworn that he had just heard Hermione's voice in his head

"WHAT!" she snapped viciously causing every one around her to jump

_"Oh' nothing" _he thought silently while he prayed that this would work both ways . Then it was Hermione's turn to stare at him wide eyed until a look of realization crossed her faces

"Mr.Potter, Miss Granger can you continue your argument else where, and let us get on with our discussion?"

"Yes, Professor"

"Hermione, please call me Aunt Minerva your just as much family as anyone else here."

"Yes Aunt Minerva" Harry and Hermione replied at the same time

McGonagall then turned her attention on the other four in the room and said the same thing , then turning back to Harry and Hermione she said "this applied to all of you, you must still call me 'Professor' in class so it does not look like I am choosing favorites.

They all nodded in response to that.

"O.K, as I was saying this year you will be attempting to become animagus, and sense Albus knew that you were going to attempt it yourself he thought it would be best if you had a professional teach you the proper way. Now to become animagus you need to focus on your 'inner animal' and becoming that animal. Now while you are that animal you must focus on keeping your sanity so you do not act like that animal would but of your own free will. I will be doing a simple charm on each of you to show your inner animal or animals.

"Everybody ready?" They all nodded as they stood up waiting expectantly "The charm that I will be placing on you is _'accio inanima'_ . At first you may only have one animal but as you perfect it you may come to have many more, or in the case of very magical wizards and witches you may have two-three to start with, I wouldn't be surprised if all of you had two to begin with. Now Harry you first."

Harry walked over and stood in front of his aunt expectantly as she placed the charm over him. Within' a few moments he was surrounded by a silver sparkling mist, from that mist came a large black timber wolf. The wolf had sparkling green eyes identical to Harry's, they could have been his had they not been on the wolf. Then just as suddenly as it appeared it disapeared and was replaced by a small scarlet widget's with the same eyes. When that disapeared the silver light went with it.

"Very good Harry! Hermione next please."

Hermione stepped forward and from her mist she saw a brown dog a little more than half the size of Harry's wolf, it also had her amber eyes. As that faded away a large scarlet phoenix much like Faux appeared. The only difference was that its tail feathers were tipped with gold.

When Hermione saw that her animagus forms both had her eyes and Harry's had his something clicked. When one has a animagus form the animal will have identical eyes to the witch or wizard so close friends will be able to tell who it is.

Draco went next and saw a pure white arctic wolf with his steel blue eyes followed by a snowy owl identical to Hedwig only with different eyes.

Blaise went next and out of his mist walked a large timber wolf with bright blue eyes, it's coat was a perfect combination of khaki, brown, gray, and black. But soon it was replaced by a large hawk.

Ginny followed and saw a medium sized red fox who's fur color was almost identical to her hair. Next she saw a red hawk slightly smaller than Blaine's both with her amber eyes.

Sam was last and walked up very hesitantly. McGonagall must have noticed something because she said "Don't be scared Samantha it will all be over in a minute."

"I'm not scared about the spell its that I'm afraid that maybe I just ain't magical enough to do it like them." she turned around and pointed to a corner of the room and sure enough there sat three wolves, a dog, and a fox.

"Oh' my never in all my time have i ever seen even fully trained adult wizards do that!"turning back to Sam she added "They are just show offs you'll do just fine. Now step up so we will see what your inner animal is."

Sam stood strait and looked expectantly into the silver mist that now was surrounding her. A moment later a dog jut like Hermione's walked forward there were only two differences . One: hers had a black coat and Two: it obviously had her green eyes. When that was gone a black owl emerged from the mist it lingered only a moment before disapearing taking the mist with it.

Ten minutes later six animagus disapeared into the Forbidden Forest. Only to return to the castle at night fall.

* * *

**A/N: well there it is i hoped you liked it! just incase anyone wants to know what kind of dog Hermione, and Sam are its a Lab! i had to put at least one Chocolate Lab in -Dedicated to Cookee Jo (the prettiest dog in the world a.k.a my baby!) -well gtg please R/R-Sam**


End file.
